


Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by hyperion



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperion/pseuds/hyperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll never trust Fury again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

“I had to make a call,” Fury explained at Coulson’s bedside.

“And you made _that_ one?” Coulson asked.

“In my defense, you made the decision to face off against Loki alone. You led me down the path with all your talk of the Avengers never working without something to unite them. You passed me the baton, agent, and I ran with it.”

Coulson closed his eyes and counted to ten. “And dipping my vintage Captain America trading cards in my blood, the set I worked so very hard to collect, the set that is now so very ruined, that was the next logical step, was it?”

“According to the will you filed with HR, your Captain America cards became my property upon your death.”

“But I wasn’t dead!” Coulson hissed, grabbing at the wrappings on his chest when pain flared up brightly. “All I needed was fluids for the blood loss and my lung inflated.”

“You thought you were dead, so I acted accordingly.”

“You took liberties,” Coulson accused.

“I did.” Fury met Coulson’s eyes and neither looked away, challenging the other, until Coulson coughed and curled up and moaned.

“They’re never going to trust you again,” Coulson said once the pain had subsided to a throb rather than spikes. How were his ribs supposed to heal when he couldn’t keep them stable?

Fury huffed as he sat on the edge of Coulson’s bed. “They’ve never trusted me anyway.”

“I guess it’s good that you still have me around then, boss.”

“Not for a while. You’re going to take all of your overdue vacation time to recover from this.” When Coulson tried to reply, Fury interrupted. “You will take your vacation if I have to station Barton above your office door to shoot you any time you try to report in for work.”

“He won’t fit on the door facing, sir.”

“I’ll make him fit.”

“Understood,” Phil said. Fury stood and before he could say goodbye, Coulson added, “While I’m on vacation, I’ll work to rebuild my Captain America card collection and I’ll update my will to give them to someone who will truly appreciate them. In the future, should you ever feel the need to deface my very special things, make sure that it’s Steve’s blood on the cards, sir, so that they appreciate in value.”


End file.
